Till death do us part
by NCIS and NCIS LA fan
Summary: Densi oneshots
1. What we’re fighting for

**Authors note: I wrote this a while ago and thought since I didn't post a new Densi future chapter this week I would post this one-shot. Hopefully I'll have a new Densi future chapter up next weekend. But yeah I hope you enjoy this and if you have time leave a review. **

"You ok, baby?" Kensi asked Deeks.

Deeks shook his head no. "That case really got to me Kens," Deeks said referring to the case they had wrapped up a few hours ago.

They saved a marines son who had been kidnapped and tortured. The child's kidnapper was a drug addict trying to get cash any way possibe. So, when an arms dealer offered him cash to kidnap the marines son in order to blackmail the marine into handing over a new weapon he developed that could be sold for millions the drug addict didn't batt an eye. The boy was found alive but badly beaten and it would take months for him to recover physically and years to recover mentally if that was even possible. Deeks wasn't sure exactly why this case was bothering him so much, maybe it was seeing that little boy scared and beaten reminded him of his own childhood or something else he wasn't sure all he knew was that he was angry, and he felt broken.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kensi asked almost whispering because she didn't want to push him if he wasn't ready. She knew how he felt thinking back to about 5 months ago the David Sarraf case. She remembered feeling angry because she couldn't do anything to save David and at the same time she felt like her heart had been broken into a million pieces because they weren't able to get anything off the flash drive. When she thought about David's wife losing her husband and her son that's one of the things that scared Kensi most about having kids not being able to protect them. Later finding out that Deeks had come close to dying that day didn't help she could've killed Turk for leaving Deeks alone in a firefight. But that case was also a turning point for Kensi she realized that some day hopefully soon her and Deeks would have to leave NCIS. She realized that while her need to help people would never go away she would have to find another way to do it a safer way to do it because, while she hadn't admitted it out loud, she knew there was nothing more in this world that she wanted more than to start a family with Deeks.

Deeks nodded knowing that if he talked to Kensi he would feel better. "I just don't understand how someone could do that to anyone especially a child. Sometimes I wonder if there are any good people left in this world. We risk our lives to protect them and for what? For them to cause more problems, and do stupid shit like this," Deeks said feeling defeated.

"I know baby but sometimes you just have to stop think about what we're fighting for," Kensi said trying to reassure Deeks that there was some good left in this world.

"And What is that Kens, what are we fighting for?" Deeks asked.

Kensi sighed, she hated seeing Deeks like this and decided that she needed to do something before he totally lost all hope. "Well..I was going to wait until a happier time to tell you this..."

"Tell me what," Deeks interrupted.

Kensi grabbed Deeks hand placed it on her stomach and said, "There is so much left in this world to fight for."

"Are you serious?" Deeks asked tears coming to his eyes.

Kensi nodded and with tears coming to her own eyes said, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Till death do us part

**Authors note: this is a post-ep fic for the wedding episode. I still can't believe my babies are actually married ahhhh. I just wrote this and its 3:00 AM so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!**

"Ladies and gentleman it is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Marty Deeks," the DJ announces as Kensi and Deeks entered the reception hand in hand. Cheers erupted from all their friends and family including special prosecutor Rogers. After Kensi and Deeks got their food and sat down to eat the rest of the guests began to get in line for their food.

"You're going to fill me in later on the whole Kirkin thing right?" Kensi whispered to Deeks.

"I don't know if you really want to know but sure. Are you ok? You looked like you were limping down the aisle and not that I'm complaining but your dress is really short and looks kind of ripped and I'm hoping that you didn't buy it like that," Deeks said and Kensi chuckled remembering the events that took place right before the wedding.

"Yeah I'm fine I kinda got thrown across a table but then Mandy hit the guy with a wine bottle and knocked him out so I'm ok. Eric on the other hand might need some therapy," Kensi explained.

"Wait Mandy actually knocked a guy out with a wine bottle?" Deeks said shocked.

"Yeah and she only cried for a couple minutes. Actually all the cupcake girls kicked ass today," Kensi said and Deeks couldn't help but laugh as the thought of the cupcake girls in their pink bridesmaids dresses kicking ass.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Deeks asked still laughing.

"I don't know I'm kind of hoping that they drink a lot of wine and forget that it ever happened," Kensi said and they both started laughing.

"You know even though we had a few hiccups today this will still aways be the best day of my life," Deeks said looking to Kensi eyes.

"I love you," Kensi said.

"I love you too, Wifey," Deeks said and Kenis pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

"I'm starving," Kensi said when the finally broke for air and she took a huge bite of her food.

"If I could have every bodies attention the bride and the groom are going to have their first dance," the DJ announced as Kensi and Deeks made their way toward the dance floor and everyone turned to watch the happy couple. The music started playing and Kensi and Deeks began to sway with the beat.

"I love you," Deeks whispered into Kensi for probably the millionth time in the past two hours.

"I love you too," Kensi said as she looked into his eyes. "I still think we should have choreographed this dance though."

Deeks laughed, "come on you got to choreograph the dance with your mom. I think one choreographed dance number per wedding is good enough."

"It would have been so fun to teach you how to dance," Kensi said.

"This is fun too," Deeks said.

"Yeah," kensi said as the song came to an end and Roberta came to the floor for the mother son dance which was heartfelt and beautiful.

"See you had nothing to worry about mama you did great," Deeks said as they finished dancing and Kensi and Julia went to do their mother daughter dance.

"Thanks sweetie you weren't to bad yourself," Roberta said smiling at Deeks. " I'm so happy for you Martin."

"I'm happy too mama, thanks for helping make this day so special for Kensi and I we both appreciate it so much," Deeks said getting teary eyed.

"Oh it was no problem at all I love you guys so much and I'm so happy that I get to have an amazing daughter-in-law like Kensi," Roberta said as she watched Kensi having the time of her life dancing with her mom.

"And we're so lucky to have an amazing mom like you," Deeks said.

"Now when are you guys gonna start working on giving me grand babies?" Roberta asked.

"And just like the that the moments gone," Deeks said laughing about how ridiculous his mom is some times but he loves her for it.

The song ended and Kensi hugged her mom, "I love you," Kensi said to her mom.

"I love you too baby bird," Julia replied.

"At this time the happy couple would like to invite everybody to join them on the dance floor," the DJ announced and everyone headed to join Kensi and her mom. Deeks found his bride and started dancing with her next to Nell and Eric.

"Well that was certainly an eventful wedding," Eric said.

"Yep. I hope our wedding is this fun," Nell said and Eric's face got pale.

"Did you just say our wedding...I haven't even asked you yet?" Eric asked worried that she found out he had been looking at rings.

"Well we did move in together and we're not getting any younger so I just assumed that In at least three years we'd be married," Nell explained.

"No yeah definitely I was thinking the same thing," Eric said trying to be cool but failing miserably.

"Ok," Nell said confused but decided to let it go for now and just have fun.

"Can I cut in," Sam said to Deeks a little while later.

"Of course I've been meaning to go dance with Julia," Deeks said as he let Sam dance with Kensi and went to go dance with Julia.

"You having fun?" Sam asked Kensi.

"Definitely," Kenis answered.

"Well your definitely happy," Sam said.

"What about you are you having fun. I know weddings aren't really your thing." Kensi asked.

"This is probably the best wedding I've ever been to besides my own and it's because it's for two of the most important people in my life. And if you tell Deeks I said that I'll have to kill him," Sam said and Kensi laughed.

"I love you thank you for being like a big brother to me I don't know what I would do without you," Kensi said tears coming to her eyes and Sams too. "I definitely won't tell Deeks I don't want you to kill him before we can make a litter of ninja assassins," Kensi made them both laugh.

"May I have this dance," Deeks said offering his hand to Julia.

"Of course," Julia said taking his hand.

"Thank you Marty for making Kensi so happy I used to be so worried that after what happened between me and her dad she would never be able to find someone she loves like she loves you. You make her so happy," Julia said.

"Thank you for letting me love her. She is truly the best thing in my life. I don't know what Or where I would be or what I would do without her. She makes me the happiest man in the world," Deeks replied.

"She is pretty special," Julia laughed.

"The specialist," Deeks said as he watched Kensi and Sam dance he locked eyes with Kensi. He saw that She looked very happy maybe the happiest he'd ever seen her and he began to ever wonder why he ever thought that he tricked Kensi into loving him. There's no way you could trick anybody into being that happy. He felt like the luckiest man on earth to have someone that loves him that much. He wondered what he did to deserve someone that is as smart, funny, beautiful, kind heart, and bad-assed as Kensi Marie Deeks.

Later they ate cake and then Sam went up to give a speech, "I've known Kensi for a very long time and I can definitely say that she has come a long way from the girl who never goes on second dates and has terrible communication skills," Sam started his speech. "I've also been here since the beginning of Kensi and Deeks relationship and while it's taken a long time for them to get here..."

Sam was interrupted by Callen, "nine and half years to be exact."

"I know that Kensi has been in love with Deeks since she laid eyes on his baby blues and fluffy hair. And as my friend Callen would say Kensi was 'stuck, smitten, whatever,' on Deeks since the beginning. I also know that Deeks has been in love with Kensi since he meant her too. I Know that Kensi and Deeks are going to be together for the rest of their lives because they have already been through hell and back several times. And if you guys ever need advice I'm here for you. On behalf of everyone here I would like to say congratulations to both of you and I wish you happy and long marriage," Sam finished his speech and Kensi and Deeks were crying.

"To the bride and groom," Eric raised his glass and everyone joined in.

"Kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss," Roberta grabbed her fork and banged it against her glass and everyone joined in. They only stopped when Deeks leaned in and put a short but satisfying kiss on Kensi lips.

"Alright everyone let's get this party started," the DJ started playing loud upbeat music and Kensi and Deeks and many Guests made their way to the dance floor.

"Uh oh," Kensi said a few hours later.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"Where are the tiffanies?" Kensi asked.

"Um last I saw they were with Rogers," Deeks said.

"You don't think...no he would never," Kensi said a look of horror coming to her face.

"Oh my god special prosecutor Rogers is sleeping with the tiffanies," Deeks said.

"Stop, you don't know that," Kenis said poking Deeks side.

"Pretty sure I do," Deeks said.

"That is so gross," Kensi said with a look of disgust while Deeks was laughing.

"I love you so much," Deeks said becoming serious.

"I love you so much," Kensi said and then she leaned in for a kiss. "I can't wait to go home," she whispered in his ear seductively when they pulled apart.


	3. Surprise

"Morning sunshine," Deeks said to Kensi as she came down the stairs on a Saturday morning.

"Morning," she replied.

"I made coffee," Deeks said handing her a cup.

"Mmm, thank you," Kensi said before she took a sip. "I think you did something wrong, this tastes horrible," Kensi said scrunching her face up in disgust.

"Are you sure," Deeks said and then tried his own, "because mine tastes fine."

"There's definitely something wrong with it," Kensi said after taking another sip.

"No it's just you because I think this is the best coffee I've made in a while," Deeks said taking another drink. "Maybe your pregnant," Deeks said joking and Kensi made a weird face.

"Why would you say that?" Kensi asked avoiding eye contact.

"You're not pregnant right?" Deeks asked and Kensi took another sip of her coffee trying to avoid the question. "Oh my god you are aren't you that's why you insisted that Nell should go in the field instead of you the other day and why you didn't want to go out for drinks the other night, Oh my god I'm going to be a dad. When were you planning on telling me? Ho...how long have you known?" Deeks rambled.

Kensi cut Deeks off before he could ask anymore questions, "I only found out two days ago and I was trying to plan a special way to tell you but I guess you're a better detective than I thought."

"Wait so you really are pregnant?" Deeks asked in shock.

"Surprise," Kensi said as Deeks pulled her in for a kiss.

"Wow I'm gonna be a dad," Deeks said still in shock.

"You're going to be an amazing dad."

"I love you so much," Deeks said kissing Kensi again.

"I love you so much," Kensi said after their kiss ended.

"Are you happy?" Deeks asked knowing that Kensi has been conflicted about having kids lately.

"Yes, of course I am," Kensi answered with no hesitation.

"I'm just checking because last time we talked about having kids you still weren't ready."

"I'm terrified and I'm definitely not ready," she paused, "but no one ever really is I guess."

"I'm terrified too," Deeks admitted knowing how hard it was for Kensi to say she was scared. "But we will get through this."

"Together," Kensi added.

"Together," Deeks agreed.

**Authors note: thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited I hope your enjoying these one-shots. I'm going to be posting the next chapter of Densi future next weekend and trying to focus on that so I might not be posting on here a lot. Also I need ideas for one-shots so if anybody has any prompts or anything they want to see let me know and I'll try to write it. **


	4. Honeymoon

**Just some important conversations I think Deeks and Kensi had on their honeymoon. **

"I can't believe Hetty got us our own private beach," Kensi said while her and her husband were laying on the beach.

"I can't believe Hetty stole a car and crashed it in to a building," Deeks said laughing a little bit.

"Well that to," Kensi said with a huge smile coming to her face as she thought about all the fun they had at the wedding and after the wedding. "Do you think she's going to come back?" Kensi asked being serious now.

"I hope so. I don't think we can survive much longer without her," Deeks replied.

"Yeah, but she seemed a little off. Like she was just there for the wedding and then leaving again. I hope she's ok last time she left and we didn't know where she was she almost got herself killed and I don't know how much more of her disappearing act I can take."

"Hey don't worry about it I'm sure Hetty is fine she's been taking care of herself for a long time and if she needed us she would let us know," Deeks tried to make Kensi feel better but he knew she would take a little more convincing. "Besides this is our honeymoon we shouldn't be worrying about work we should be having sex I mean we're already naked."

"You're such an idiot," Kensi said as Deeks began trailing kisses down her body.

A while later Deeks and Kensi were laying in bed their legs entangled and Kensi half asleep.

"So, the box," Deeks said wanting to talk to Kensi about it but not knowing exactly what to say.

"What about it?" Kensi asked with a sleepy voice.

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about it. Uh i guess my first question is was that what was always in the box your dads ring? Nell mentioned that she had a key just Incase you needed to swap whatever was in it out."

"Yup the ring was always in there and so was the letter. After I forgot your birthday and then acted like a total ass about it I decided that I had to give you something. I didn't know what to get you so I decided to write you a letter. I opened up my journal where I had my dads ring taped and started writing," Kensi said but was interrupted by Deeks.

"You mean your diary," Deeks said.

"It's a journal, anyways I wrote that letter. At first I wasn't gonna do anything with it but then I thought why not mess with you so I had a box mailed to myself," Kensi was interrupted again.

"I knew it," Deeks said.

"Stop interrupting me," Kensi said seriously.

"Ok sorry," Deeks said.

"I had the box mailed to me to mess with you and a few days later I put a smaller box with the snakes and key in it. I put the letter and ring in the locker and left the box in your desk. I gave Nell the key because I didn't want to get scared and switch it out. I don't really know when I expected you to open it but I think it turned out that you opened it at the right time."

"Wow," Deeks said not really knowing what to say. "I didn't know you felt that way so long ago. I mean I knew you had feelings for me but I didn't know...wow just wow. I really wish I would have opened it sooner I kinda feel stupid now thinking back on it. It changes everything."

"I have to say I kinda forgot about the box for a while and I'm not going to lie if you would have opened the box earlier we probably wouldn't be here where we are today."

"Wow, your right I wouldn't change anything about how we got here because it's all a part of our unique love story."

"I love you."

"I love you," Deeks whispered and then he placed a long passionate kiss of Kensi's lips.

After a weekend spent on their private beach in Malibu Kensi and Deeks were headed to OSP for the first time as a married couple.

"You ready for your first day at work as Mrs. Deeks?" Deeks asked and Kensi smiled.

"Yup, you think I can introduce myself as special agent Deeks a few time?" Kensi teased.

"As much as I would love to say I'm LAPD detective Deeks and this is my partner NCIS Special Agent Deeks you said you were going to keep going by Blye at work because it was safer and less confusing."

"I know but I love it when you call me Mrs. Deeks."

"And I love it when we get to stay in bed all day naked, we don't always get what we want."

"Hey no more sex talk until after work mister."

"We're not at work yet," Deeks complained.

"Yeah but if we're going to last all day we can't be thinking about each other's naked bodies."

"Come on your going to be thinking about my naked body all day no matter what because I'm irresistible."

"Stop it," Kensi said refusing to look at Deeks.

"We should probably make a plan you know to sneak off and have sex somewhere because I know that you won't be able to keep your hands off me," Deeks said as they pulled into the OSP parking lot.

"Shut up Deeks we're at work now." Kensi said trying to get the image of them having sex in the burn room out of her head.


	5. It’s happening now

**Authors note: This is based off of something I saw on Tumblr. Hope you guys enjoy and if you have any ideas of what I should write let me know. Also for the reviewer that requested pregnant Nell I'm not ignoring you I have been trying to write it but I'm not very good at writing neric and I don't have a lot of experience but I want it to be perfect so just know that I'm writing it it's just taking me a long time hopefully I will be able to get it up soon. **

"Deeks I know this probably isn't the right time to have this conversation but I really need to talk to you and tell you something," Kensi said coming out of the bathroom the night after a really rough case. She had tears in her eyes but hoped Deeks wouldn't notice.

"What do you want to talk about baby?" Deeks asked.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier about not wanting kids anymore?" Kensi asked more tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah I did, after that case and not being able to save those kids, I just don't know if I can you know," Deeks explained tears coming to his own eyes now after thinking back to the events of the last 72 hours.

"But we hear about those things happening all the time we know they happen," Kensi said.

"Knowing about these things that could happen and seeing them happen right in front of your own eyes are two very different things kens."

"But you would make an amazing dad babe," Kensi said more tears coming to her eyes thinking about their future child.

"Really because I couldn't even save those kids," Deeks said feeling defeated.

"You had nothing to do with that you did everything you could to save them," Kensi pleaded and Deeks just looked at her unconvinced. "This sucks."

"What sucks?" Deeks asked confused now.

"You have wanted kids for so long and now that I'm ready your not," Kensi said frustrated now. Deeks didn't know what to say so he pulled Kensi into a tight hug. This has been the cause of so many fights and he didn't want to fight now. Just then Deeks phone rang. "Are you gonna get that?"

"Yeah," Deeks said with a sigh and he picked up his phone it and saw a text that was from his mom.

'Can you come to the bar Matt called off sick and I have a date so I can't stay'

"Shit," Deeks whispered under his breath he and Kensi were already mad and now he had to go to the bar another cause of their more recent fights.

"What, what's wrong?" Kensi asked worried.

"I have to go to the bar," Deeks said grabbing his coat.

"Ok," Kensi said now angry.

"I'm sorry. It will give us some time to cool off and we can finish talking later. I love you," Deeks said and he kissed Kensi on the top of the head and heading toward the door.

"Love you too."

AT THE BAR

It was almost midnight now and the bar had only a few customers left; four girls sitting in the corner booth having a bachelorette party, two men in another booth that looked like they came from the clippers game, and one man sitting at the bar.

"Can I get you another beer?" Deeks asked the man sitting at the bar.

"Yes, please," the man said with a sigh.

"You ok man," Deeks said handing the guy another beer.

"Yeah I just had a rough day at work," the man replied.

"I know the feeling," Deeks said.

"I usually spend time with my wife and kids after a rough day but they're out of town visiting my mother-in-law. I wish I could be with them but I got called into work because of an emergency," The man said.

"I wish I was home with my wife now too," Deeks replied thinking about Kensi and what they talked about before he came to the bar.

"This is them," the man said showing Deeks a picture of his wife and two children, a boy and girl. I'm David by the way," the man said putting his hand out to shake Deeks hand.

"Marty," Deeks said shaking David's hand. "Your kids are beautiful by the way. How old are they?"

"Thanks my son Max is six and my daughter Ava is three. I don't get to be with them as much as I would like because of my job but I love them more than anything else in this world," David confided in Deeks.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you do?" Deeks asked.

"I'm a cop," David said.

"Me too," Deeks said a smile coming to his face. "how do you make it work? Having a family and doing the dangerous job we do I mean," Deeks asked thinking about what Kensi said earlier about being ready to have kids.

"Well I'm not gonna lie to you man it's hard being away from them and not knowing if I'm gonna come home one day," David paused. "But they are the best things that ever happened to me and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Are you and your wife thinking about having kids?"

"Yeah, we're just scared you know after you see the kind of things we see everyday it makes you wonder if you really wanna bring a child into that," Deeks explained.

"I get it I had some of the same feeling when my wife told me she was pregnant. All I'm saying is if you have even the smallest feeling that you want to have kids you should because I know you'll regret missing out on one of the greatest experiences life has to offer," David said.

Deeks let out a sigh and then took a look around the bar he noticed that it was empty except for him and David. He took a look at his watch and saw the time was 12:30. "Sorry to end our conversation here man but it's getting late and I'd like to get home to my wife but if you ever need to talk just come in I'm here most week nights and some weekends," Deeks said sincerely.

"Thanks man," David said grabbing his coat and heading for the door. He turned back and said, "see you around man,"

LATER AT KENSI AND DEEKS HOUSE

Deeks walked into the house quietly expecting to find Kensi sleeping instead he found her pacing in the living room.

"Hey, you ok?" Deeks asked worried.

"No," Kensi said still pacing.

"I uh I talked to this guy at the bar," Deeks pause and grabbed Kensi's hands to stop her pacing. "He made me remember all the good things about having kids were and uh. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to have a baby Kens,"

Kensi let out a sigh of relief. "Good because it's happening now," Kensi said handing him a positive pregnancy test.


	6. Easter eggs

**Authors note: so this was supposed to go up last Sunday but some of my family surprised us and flew 3,000 miles to see us and then I had a really busy week so I didn't get to post it. Sorry that it's late. Also happy late Easter and passover to people who celebrate those Holliday's. **

"Uhh, Kensi why are there plastic eggs all over the living room?" Deeks asked confused.

"Because it's Easter," Kensi said like everything was completely normal.

"Ok but we never do anything for Easter and I'm not a little kid so I think an egg hunt is a little wierd."

"Calm down there's only ten eggs not fifty and there's a surprise in one of them," Kensi explained.

"Ok," Deeks said still confused maybe even more now than before. "Should I open them now or..."

"Yes," kensi said.

"Ok." Deeks said starting to collect the eggs opening each one as he picked it up. When he found all the visible eggs and none of them had anything in them he was confused. "I thought you said there was a surprise in one of them?"

"There is you only found nine and there are ten eggs hidden," Kensi explained.

He scanned the room until his eyes landed on an egg that was bigger than all rest across the room. He ran over and got and opened it up to find a note inside that said look in the kitchen. "Why couldn't you just tell me to go to the kitchen?"

"Because this was way more fun."

"Why are you being so weird?" Deeks said walking into the kitchen where his breakfast was sitting on the table with a card and a small package wrapped in blue wrapping paper with different colored Easter eggs on it. "I'm hoping that you didn't make the eggs and bacon," Deeks joked.

"I did make them. Open you card and gift and then you can eat." Kensi said.

Deeks sat down and opened the card first inside was a gift card to the surf shop on the beach and the card said 'mommy got you this gift card so you could buy me my first surf board love, baby Deeks.'

"Are you serous?" Deeks asked.

"Open the box," Kensi said trying not to cry.

He opened the box to find a positive pregnancy test.


	7. Pay up

"Hey Deeks grab me another beer while your back there," Sam said to Deeks who was getting himself another beer.

"Me too," Callen added.

"Only if your gonna pay for them tonight," Deeks said seriously.

"Come on were practically family we shouldn't have to pay," Sam said.

"Are you guys seriously not gonna pay for your beers again?" Deeks asked coming back with three beers.

"Add it to our tab," Sam said.

"That you have never payed. You guys probably owe like $1,000 each. Not including the beer you guys drink when I'm not here and think I don't know about."

"We'll pay," Sam paused, "soon."

"This is why the bar isn't making any money because you guys come in here and drink all my beer and don't pay for it," Deeks said joking.

"I thought the bar was doing good," Callen said.

"It's doing better but it's still losing more money than it's making and we're gonna need that money for something else soon," Kensi chimed in.

"I bet you don't make your wife pay for her own beer," Sam said to Deeks.

"Wait what do you guys need money for?" Callen asked before Deeks could respond to Sam.

Kensi looked at Deeks for confirmation that he was ready to tell them and casually said, "for the baby."

"What baby?" Sam asked looks of confusion on both Callen and sams faces.

"The one in here," Kensi said pointing to her stomach.

"But you've been drinking beer all night," Callen said.

"No she hasn't," Deeks said holding up a full bottle of beer that had been sitting in front of Kensi all night. Sam and Callen still looked confused and surprised. "Wait you guys actually didn't know?" Deeks said amused. "Wow and I thought you guys were supposed to be federal agents."

"Wait kensi your actually pregnant this isn't some kind of joke or something to get us to pay for our beer?" Sam asked.

"I'm actually pregnant. So you guys better pay up."

**Authors note: so clearly I'm obsessed with Densi having a baby. That's probably all these drabbles are gonna be until they give us a baby on the show. Anyway thanks for reading and if you have time write a review I always love reading what you guys think and if you have any suggestions on what I should write next let me know. **


	8. I’m ready

"Deeks you know how you told me that when I was ready to get out you were ready?" Kensi asked.

"Yes...why?" Deeks asked.

"Because I'm ready to get out or at least find a safer job," Kensi said.

"Ok, but why now why all the sudden?" Deeks asked.

"Are you not ready because we don't have to I just thought," Kensi said.

"No no I'm ready I just don't understand why all the sudden your ready to get out. Unless...unless your...no your not," Deeks rambled. "Are you pregnant?" Deeks finally managed to get out.

Kensi answered him by grabbing his hand and placing it on her abdomen. Deeks tackled Kensi to the coach and kissed her. Kensi giggled when they broke apart and both of them had happy tears in their eyes. "You should probably get off of me you don't want to crush the baby," Kensi joked and Deeks moved off of her so he could place a kiss on her stomach.


	9. Things are different

**Authors note: I don't know where this came from but I like it. Hope you enjoy and I love reading your reviews so keep them coming. **

"I don't think you should do it," kensi said after Deeks assignment was given.

"What?" Deeks asked his wife confused.

"I think someone else should go undercover," Kensi admitted.

"Kens, they asked for Deeks," Callen explained not sure why Kensi was scared she was usually very courageous and accepted each case and its unique challenges.

"Why?"

"I don't know but they were adimit that Deeks was the only one who could do the job," Callen said in a calm tone.

"Kensi everything will be fine baby it will be no different than from any other undercover op I've done in the past," Deeks explained.

"Things are different now," Kensi sighed tears now coming to her eyes.

"What...what do u mean things are different? Everything is the same as before unless there's something your not telling me," Deeks looked confused. Sam and Callen left the room to give the couple some privacy.

"Is everything ok baby?" Deeks asked taking Kensi's hands in his.

"Yeah everything is fine, I'm okay," she took a deep breath knowing she was going to have to tell him.

"Ok so what's going on?" Deeks asked concerned.

"This is not how I wanted to tell you," She said tears flowing down her face.

"Tell me what baby?"

"I'm pregnant Deeks."

"Your...your pregnant like there's a baby in there?" Deeks asked pointing to her stomach. She nodded. "Wow I...just wow."

"That's all just wow," Kensi let out a small giggle as Deeks bent down and placed a kiss on her still flat stomach.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Deeks said as he pulled kensi close to him.

"What about the OP?" Kensi asked hating ruining the moment but she had to get an answer. "What if we just quit right now and went and lived our lives happily ever after."

"You know that's not how it works baby. Besides even if we did that we can't guarantee that one or both of us won't regret that decision later," Deeks reasoned.

"I know but sometimes I wish it was just that easy," Kensi said tears still streaming down her face.

"I know me too baby but they're not. I don't know what to do kens I mean I can't not do it," he looked into her eyes and examined her reaction.

"Yeah I know," kensi said sadly. "Just make sure you come home to us."

"I will, I promise. Now we have a few hours before I need to be ready what do you say we go home and celabrate?" Deeks said trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you have in mind hubby?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Thanks for the prompt hangten33. Also thanks for the reviews I love hearing what you guys think so keep them coming. Enjoy! **

"Hey, are you ok?" Deeks asked looking over to the passenger seat where his wife sat.

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous," Kensi answered.

"You know we don't have to tell them today we can wait a few more days if your not ready," Deeks said grabbing Kenis's hand.

"No it's fine we won't be able to hid it for much longer and your ready to tell them. They probably already know anyways."

"Are you sure?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah lets just go in there and tell them." Kensi said reaching for her door handle. They both got out of the car grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"Glad you guys decided to show up today," Callen teased.

"Yeah, um look there's something Kensi and I have to tell you," Deeks said feeling nervous.

Just as Kensi was about to reveal the news Eric appeared at the top of the stairs. "Good you guys are all here. I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have a case and it's serious."

They all headed up to ops where they learned that their day was going to start off tactical. "Sorry guys but I think that news is gonna have to wait until later," Sam said.

"It can't," Kensi said and everyone turned to look at her.

"Ok what's up Kens is everything alright?" Callen asked.

"I'm pregnant," kensi said.

"Alright well as much as I would love for us to have a big celebration you guys have to get out into the field and we have to find someone who can join you on such short notice so get going," Nell said barley containing her excitement for her best friends.

"Right case now celebrate later," Deeks said and he walked out of ops followed by Sam and Callen.


	11. Chapter 11

Kensi walked into the kitchen with grocery bags in one hand and her beautiful daughter in the other to find her husband dancing and singing 'let it go' at the top of his lungs while he prepared dinner. Kensi tried to contain her laughter and succeeded until she heard the small giggles coming from Sadie.

"It's pretty funny isn't it," Kensi said looking at her little girl in her arms who nodded still laughing at her daddy's silly antics.

They stood in the doorway a few more minutes until Deeks caught them out of the corner of his eye and screamed.

"Why does this keep happening to me," Deeks said taking out his earbuds and Kensi and Sadie erupted into laughter. Deeks grabbed Sadie from Kensi's arms and started tickling her which only made her laugh more.

**Authors note: I know this is really short but I thought it was cute and totally something that could happen in the future because we know Deeks likes to sing and dance when he thinks no one is watching. Also if anyone has a good title for this one or the last one let me know because I can't come up with anything. **


	12. Notlikethis

**Note: so I wrote this a while ago and never posted it and since I haven't updated anything recently I thought I would post it. Let me know what you think and please give me ideas to help me get back into writing. **

Of course it would happen like this. They spend everyday getting shot at, barely escaping exploding buildings, and sometimes literally getting blown up. She knew that they had a dangerous job and when they went in the field she was always prepared for something to go wrong. But she wasnt prepared for it to happen when she were on their way to the bar.

The day started out like any normal day or as normal as it could be for federal agents. Kensi and Deeks woke up, went to work, did some paper work and got a case. It wasn't very dangerous and they finished it rather quickly which should have been the first sign that something was wrong because no case is ever solved that easy. But they pushed it off and decided to go to the bar for a beer. They were a block away from the bar when they saw smoke and heard sirens. Out of habit Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks got out of the car. When they arrived at the scene they saw that a building had caught in fire or maybe been blown up. They heard a women screaming, "my son please someone help my son is trapped in the building."

Deeks went over to talk to the lady who was on a stretcher and being put into the ambulance. She looked pretty banged up and was losing a lot of blood. "what room would your son be in?" He asked her.

"Room 10 please help him he's only three," the lady pleaded before she was placed into the ambulance and driven to the hospital.

Of course Deeks ran into the burning building to save the child it was what they did and he wasn't thinking about the consequences he was just thinking about saving a little boys life. When Kensi went to run after him Sam grabbed her pulling her close and just then part of the building collapsed.

"Let me go," Kensi said tears streaming down her face. Sam responded by pulling her closer and Callen came over to comfort her as well. The truth was they didn't know if Deeks was alive or if he would make it out alive but right now it felt pretty impossible.

Inside the building Deeks heard a crashing noise and knew he had to get out of there fast if he was gonna save the boy and not get himself killed. He had to make it out alive. He had to be there for Kensi. So he ran faster he found room 10 and went inside. He searched the room and finally found the little boy hiding under the bed. "Hi," Deeks crouched down beside the bed. "I'm Marty I'm a cop and I'm here to help you. Your mom is very worried about you. Do you think you can come out form under the bed and come with me we need to get out of here fast."

The little boy nodded and came out Deeks picked him up and the boy wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Deeks headed for the door praying that they would make it out of there alive. "What's your name?" Deeks asked the boy hoping to distract him from what he was about to see.

"Isaiah," the boy answered Deeks could tell he was terrified.

"Alright Isaiah I'm gonna try my best to get you out of here and back to your mom ok," Deeks said trying to calm him down.

"Ok," Isaiah answered.

Deeks didn't know what to do he saw an exit not to far away but the floor above it had collapsed and blocked the door. He would have to go back the way he came but it was getting hotter in the building and they had already inhaled so much smoke. He didn't even know if he would be able to get back out the way he came it was his only option so he headed back the way he came in.

Back outside Sam and Callen we're failing to calm Kensi down. They knew there was no way except for Deeks coming out of that building alive. Callen went to talk to someone form LAPD to see if he could find out what happened and to a paramedic because if Deeks did make it out of there alive with the boy they would need to know where they took his mom. Sam was still holding on to Kensi praying for him to come out alive because he knew what it was like to lose the love of your life and he didn't want Kensi to go through that. Kensi became more worried as more time passed because she knew that the longer he was in there the less likely it was that he would come out alive. She couldn't stop thinking about all the things they didn't get to do. They didn't get to go to Peru or Bali. They didn't get to celebrate their one year wedding anniversary. They didn't get to spend the rest of their live together. They didn't get to have kids.She heard Callen yell something but didn't know what when she turned around she could have sworn she saw Deeks running out of the building. It was Deeks he was alive. Sam let go of Kensi and she ran toward Deeks. She saw he was carrying a little boy. Kensi made it to Deeks with Sam and Callen close behind. Sam took the boy from Deeks arms and to a paramedic while Kensi took Deeks to a paramedic as well. While they had both inhaled a lot of smoke they were given a clean bill of health.

Kensi pulled Deeks into a tight hug tears still streaming down her face. "I didn't think you were gonna make it out of there," Kensi said.

"I'm fine baby everything is going to be fine. I'm sorry I scared you but I had to save that boy," Deeks said and then kissed Kensi forehead. He hated seeing her cry. Kensi hugged him tighter if that was even possible at this point.

"I just wanna go home," Kensi said.

"Me too baby. But we have to get a little boy back to his mama," Deeks said looking toward Sam who was holding Isaiah.


	13. 11x10

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Kensi asked Deeks who was sitting across the room from her.

"Did you really mean what you said yesterday?" Deeks asked.

"What about selling our house and homeschooling our kids," Kensi said barley containing her laughter.

"No...well I meant about wanting to have my kids but yeah," Deeks said.

"Yes to having your kids no to selling our house and homeschooling them. Do I look like I have the patience for that?"

"So you weren't just saying that because you thought I was gonna die?" Deeks clarified.

Kensi walked over to where he was sitting, sat down on top of him straddling his legs and placed a very passionate kiss on his lips. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that you really meant it," Deeks said while Kensi started to pull his pants off. "Hey don't you think we should talk about this some more first?"

"About what?" Kensi asked now taking off her own pants.

"I don't know," Deeks said distracted by his wife standing there in her underwear.

"Well I know that I want to make a baby with you right now and whatever else we have to talk about we can figure out later."

"Are you sure?" Deeks asked.

"Positive."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

**Authors note: **

**So I know I haven't posted anything in a while but "mother" really messed me up so I had to write something for it. ECO did an amazing job and I can't believe that it has been 250 episodes. Also I'm sorry if this is really bad I'm not the best writer but I love doing it. **


	14. Funyuns

Funyuns

"What is that smell?" Kensi said looking into the living where Deeks was sitting eating a bag of Funyuns.

"Funyuns," he said holding up said bag. "You want some?"

"Ew no funyuns are gross and the smell is making me want to vomit," Kensi said.

"I'm sorry this is coming from the girl who ate barbecue sauce on lasagna last night," Deeks critiqued against his better judgement.

"Nah uh you don't get to talk about my eating habits until you've been pregnant for 8 months," Kensi said.

"Ok fair point. Anyways do you think they are actual onions in these?"

"What?"

"I mean they taste like the real thing so you gotta think that maybe that put actual onions in them right? You know what I'm gonna look it up," Deeks said pulling his phone out as Kensi walked back in to the kitchen. "Oh there's onion powder that explains it."

"I married an idiot," Kensi whispered to herself.

Authors note: the Funyun parts are based on a conversation I had with my dad. And apparently some kid that goes to the school he works at enjoys his lasagna with barbecue sauce.


	15. Newbeer

"Alright here is Our new brew," Deeks said coming back to the bar beers in hand Callen following with more behind him.

"Oh god not again," Nell said.

"What is it this time octopus?" Sam joked earning a laugh from everyone but Callen and Deeks.

"Very funny just for that we're not telling you what it is," Deeks said as Callen offered Kensi a beer.

"No thanks," Kensi said.

"Oh hell no if I'm drinking this your gonna drink it too," Sam said.

"Its not as bad as the last one I promise Kens," Callen said.

"Well as much as I loved to try your new mystery beer I can't," Kensi said looking at her friends to see anyone caught on yet she was sure that they had to figure it out by now she thew up at a crime scene last week. If not they are not as good federal agents as shoe thought.

"Why can't you drink?" Eric asked.

She looked at Deeks who had a giddy smile plastered on his face abd grabbed his hand then announced to the group "I'm pregnant!"

The team all looked shocked and after they exchanged hugs and congratulations Deeks said, "Ok this calls for a toast with our new beer."

"To Kensi, Deeks, and baby Deeks they all said raising their beers and Kensi a glass of water."

"Eww," Eric said.

"Oh my god what is this?" Sam asked.

"To be honest we don't really know we just kinda went to the store and picked some stuff out." Deeks admitted.

"Oh come on is it really that bad?" Kensi asked.

"This is definitely the worst one yet. You're lucky you didn't have to try it." Nell answered

"Worst than the ketchup one?"

"Yes" Sam said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I actually kinda liked the ketchup one" Eric said.


	16. Anniversarygift

**Authors note: **

**In honor of Kensi and Deeks anniversary yesterday I give you this short one-shot. **

"So I know we agreed that we weren't gonna get each other a present for our anniversary but I kinda got you something," Kensi said handing Deeks a small box with a bow around it.

"Oh come on Kens, now I feel bad I didn't get you anything."

"It's ok this is more of a gift for both of us anyways. Now open it."

"Ok fine," Deeks said taking the bow off the box. He opened the box and inside was a positive pregnancy test. "Wha...you're pregnant?"

Kensi nodded her eyes sparkly with happy tears.

"We're having a baby," Deeks said enthusiasticly and pulled Kensi in for a kiss.

"Yea we are." Kensi said When they broke for air.

"I told you three months wasn't a long time." Happy tears now streaming down his face too.

"You have no idea how hard it was not to tell you the past two days," Kensi added with a shaky laugh.


	17. Everythingtheywanted

**What I want to happen in the season finale **

"Seriously Hetty you're benching us again," Deeks asked. "I mean I don't particularly want to go put my life in danger in Afghanistan but we're a team in its kinda hard to have Sam and Callens backs when they're in Afghanistan and we're stuck here."

"Mr. Deeks I assure you that agents Hanna and Callen can take care of themselves and you and Angent Blye will be of more use here continuing to investigate the LA end of this OP," Hetty explained.

"But..." Deeks started but was cut off by Hetty raising her hand. He sent Kensi a help me out here look and she shrugged.

"This conversation is over Mr. Deeks there is no need to send all of my agents to Afghanistan." Hetty said walking out of OPS.

"We'll be fine Deeks," Sam said and Callen sent him a reassuring glance.

"I know I just don't like it when we're split apart nothing good ever comes from it," Deeks explained.

"We'll be back try not to make Hetty to mad at you while we're gone," Callen said leaving OPS Sam on his tail.

* * *

"What was that all about up in OPS?" Deeks asked later when he and Kensi were alone in the bullpen.

"What was what about?" Kensi asked.

"You didn't fight to go to go help Sam and Callen on the mission. I asked you for help in convincing Hetty and you shrugged."

"There was no point in fighting she wasn't gonna let us go."

"Really? Because the Kensi I know never backs down from a fight even if she knows she's not gonna win and you can't tell me that you'd rather be here sitting around than in Afghanistan taking down the bad guys."

"I just didn't want to go,' Kensi shrugged getting a little defensive.

Deeks looked confused and then concerned. "Are you ok is something wrong?" He asked.

Kensi sighed she didn't want to tell him yet incase she was wrong but it turns out she's really bad a keeping things from him. She looks around to make sure no one was close enough to hear her and mibed closer to Him. "I think I might be pregnant," she whispered hope and fear evident in her voice.

Deeks eyes go wide and he manages to get out only one word, "What."

"I'm not even sure if I am but I realized I didn't get my period and when Hetty said that we weren't going with Sam and Callen I was relieved because I wanted to play it safe just in case. And I didn't want to tell you because I'm probably wrong I've been wrong before but I'm really bad at keeping things from you and now I'm rambling because I'm nervous."

Deeks cut her off and pulled her toward the door he went outside and got in the car Kensi followed and got in the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" Kensi asked.

"The drug store down the street and then home. Eric will call if anything comes up."

He bought two kinds of test just Incase and got back in the car he drove home and Kensi went to the bathroom. When she came out 5 minutes later she had tears in her eyes.

Deeks face immediately fell the crushing feeling he had been getting the past few months when Kensi got her period or showed him a negative pregnancy test creeping up on him.

Kensi hand rose to her mouth tears now spilling out of her eyes as she handed Deeks the test revealing the bright blue plus sign.

"We're pregnant," Deeks finally managed to say and Kensi nodded still in shock. Deeks pulled Kensi close his hand immediately going to her stomach where their baby was growing.

They couldn't believe it was finally happening.

* * *

**Sorry for any errors I wrote this at 3AM. Hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review and tell me what you think or give me ideas for more oneshots. **


	18. Hearttoheart

**Just a little Kensi and Nell story because they need to have more scenes together **

* * *

It was Friday night around dinner time and the team had just wrapped up a big case and had decided to go to the bar. Nell came downstairs and Kensi was there waiting for her.

"Hey what are you still doing here? Didn't you leave with Deeks?"

"I was going to but then I thought it's been almost a week since you got back and we still haven't hung out. So I was thinking let's skip the bar tonight and go hang out just you and me whatever you wanna do."

"Ok that sounds fun. I'm starving how about we go get tacos or something for dinner," Nell suggested.

"Deeks and I found this amazing truck on the pier that makes the best tacos in LA," Kensi said excited.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nell asked as she linked her arm with Kensi and they walked out to her car.

* * *

"Wow these tacos are amazing," Nell said.

"I told you," Kensi said and there was a bit of an awkward silence. "Listen I've been feeling like a terrible friend the past month the advice I gave you about not leaving I wasn't very supportive. I was just surprised. I had no idea that you were even thinking about leaving."

"Kensi it's really ok. I shouldn't have left without talking to you again and I should've answered your calls. We both did some things we shouldn't have but we're good now," Nell said squeezing Kensi's hand.

"Ok," Kensi said feeling a little bit better. "Hey can I ask you a question."

"Yeah sure."

"How was it? Being away from the job I mean."'

"Well it was relaxing for a while but then I missed it. I missed OPS and you guys. I guess you were right I just needed a little break I love this job and there's nothing I rather be doing. Believe me I racked my brain trying to come up with something else I would want to do. Why are you thinking about taking a little break?"

"Um...maybe a little more than a break," Kensi paused as Nell looked on at her confused "Deeks has been talking about leaving for a while and now that we're trying to have a baby I've been giving it some serious thought. That's why I reacted that way I guess I was trying to talk myself out of it as much as I was you. And I couldn't think about the team losing me, Deeks, and you and then Eric started talking about leaving... I haven't made any decisions yet I mean I might not ever get pregnant," Kensi explained the last bit bringing tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Kensi I knew you guys were trying but I didn't know you were feeling this way," Nell said feeling terrible for her friend.

"No it's ok we've only been trying for a couple months. I guess I just never realized how much I really wanted this and I'm used to being in control."

"It'll happen for you guys I know it. And when it does I except to be the first person to know besides Deeks of course," Nell said.

"Thanks," Kensi said wiping away the tears. "Now enough about me. What did you do on your vacation. Anything fun?"

"Well I spent a lot of time with my family. That was nice. But I can only take so much of Sydney," Nell laughed. "I drove down and spent some time with Eric a few times."

"Oh I know all about that," Kensi said with a laugh. "Eric spent a few nights on our couch. He was lonely. Him and Deeks had this real weird bromance going on while you were away."

Nell chuckled, "yea we need to talk about what's going on between us. That's another thing I thought about while I was off."

"I don't wanna pry but are you guys ever gonna get back together?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know things were weird between us for a while. I loved living with him but I needed to figure out where my head was and I didn't want that affecting our relationship. I guess we were never really together though we just hung out a lot and then all the sudden started living together."

"I know how hard a relationship can be in our job especially when it's with a coworker but if there's something there if you love him then it's worth it."

"Yea. Hey that was pretty good advice we just gave each other I guess we're not so bad at this friend thing after all."

"I missed you," Kensi said.

"Hey promise me if you decide to leave the job you won't leave LA and not call me."

"Promise," Kensi said smiling.


	19. Imissyou

**Since Kensi and Deeks haven't been in the field together**

* * *

"what do you want for dinner?" Deeks asked coming into the living room and sitting on the couch next to Kensi.

"Hmm...I don't know," Kensi said lost in thought.

"I can order a pizza," Deeks said.

"Yea that sounds good," Kensi said zoning back in and snuggling up close to deeks.

"What's wrong?" Deeks asked.

"I miss you," Kensi said.

"How can you miss me we spent most of the day together?"

"No, I mean I miss working in the field with you. I mean I like working with Fatima and mentoring her but she's not you."

"Oh...I miss you too but it's only been a couple days," Deeks said.

"I know and the first day or two it was new and exciting but now I just wanna go back to the way it was before when I got to work with my partner everyday."

"Are you sure that's all this is about?"

"Yea, well...this is probably what are future is gonna be like not working together anymore and if I can't handle a few days how am I supposed to handle years?"

"Yea it will take some time getting used to not working together but it will also be different baby because we won't be in danger everyday or at least I won't if you decide to stay at NCIS. Which I would fully support."

"Yea I guess," kensi said still unconvinced.

"Besides we will be so busy being new parents we won't have time to think about not working together."

"You're right. I'm sorry I'm overreacting again. I don't know why everything is bothering me so much more lately."

"Hey don't apologize things are changing. Change is hard but we will get through this together ok."

"Yea. Can we order pizza now I'm starving?" Kensi asked and Deeks nodded laughing at his wife's ability to always be hungry.

* * *

**Does anyone know why I can't put spaces in my chapter titles? This has been going on for a while and it's really bothering me. **


	20. Chapter20

***Warning mentions abuse***

* * *

"Hey mama B can I ask you something?" Kensi asked Roberta one night at the bar after closing.

"Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?" Roberta asked walking over to Kensi putting her hand on Kensi's stomach and feeling a kick.

"Yea the baby's fine. It's about Deeks and it's kind of personal so if you don't feel comfortable talking about it just say the word."

"Honey, I will talk about anything and you know it. What's going on?"

"Well, Deeks has been having some doubts about his ability to be a good father and I keep telling him that he is going to be amazing but I can't get through to him. I was just wondering if his... if Gordon was always..."

"a drunk, abusive son of a bitch," Roberta said cutting her off.

"Well...yeah."

"How much has Deeks told you?" Roberta asked.

"That he beat you and Deeks and that he shot him when he was 11. I've heard other stories but that's basically the gist. He doesn't like talking about it but I feel like if I knew a little bit more I could maybe help him."

"No he wasn't always like that. When I first met him he was a kind hearted man I'd even go as far to say a gentleman but he was in with a bad crowd. We dated for a while and then he started drinking. It wasn't a problem at first but then he started experimenting with other drugs and abusing me," Roberta said her and Kensi both getting emotional.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kensi interrupted not wanting to push too far.

"No it's ok." Roberta took a breath and then continued her story, "I was gonna leave him but then I got pregnant. When he found out he started going to AA meetings and he even got a stable job we eloped on a whim before Martin was born. He was clean until Martin was about 5. He had lost his job because the store he was working for closed. I don't know when but sometime after that he stopped going to AA meetings and started hanging out at local bars. It was too late when I found out and that's when he started hitting me again. Until Martin was about 8 he didn't hit me in front of him then he started making him watch told him he needed to become a man even tried to make him join in a few times. When Martin met Ray I knew something changed in him he started sneaking out and standing up for me when Gordon would beat me. That's when he started beating Martin too. and you know the rest."

Kenis took a few moments to compose herself and soak in what Roberta just told her before she spoke. "Thank you mama B for telling me. It really helps to know the full story. I keep telling Deeks that he's going to be an amazing father. I know he is and everyone knows he is but he just can't see it. I know it's normal to have some doubts but I'm worried Deeks is past doubting his ability and has convinced himself that turning into his father is inevitable."

"Martin has always doubted himself. Just give him time he'll come around as soon as this baby's placed in his arms he'll see what we all see in him."Roberta reassures her daughter in law.

"Thanks mama B," Kensi said pulling her into a hug.

"You know you're gonna have to start calling me Grandma B," Roberta said smiles coming to both of their faces.


	21. Chapter21

"It's a good thing it's just a paperwork day," Sam mused as Callen hobbled into the bullpen.

"What happened to you," Kensi asked amused looks on all their faces.

"I don't want to talk about it and frankly I don't think you guys want to know," Callen snapped.

"Oh is it a sex injury?" Deeks asked

"I mean I knew Anna looked like she could be a little wild in bed but I never thought she'd break your back," Kensi said surprised.

"First is all I did not break my back and second it is not a sex injury," Callen said unamused.

"Is that even a real thing?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah," Kensi said sending Deeks a look that made Callen and Sam cringe.

"Remember that time in the car when you..." Deeks started and Sam cut them off,

"I really don't want to know where this is going. Callen what happened to you back?"

Callen sighed, " Anna made me do goat yoga."

"Goat yoga?" Sam said outraged that goat yoga was a thing and Kensi and Deeks bust out laughing.

"You should've went with a sex injury buddy," Deeks said heading towards ops when he saw Eric coming down the steps.

"Where are you going," Callen asked.

"Your all coming upstairs cause we have a case," Eric said. "Oh and Callen we can brief you later if you can't make it up the stairs," he finished.

"I can make it up the strairs," Callen whined.

"You sure gramps," Sam joked already at the top of the staircase.

"I hate you all."


	22. Chapter22

Kensi walked into the bedroom and laid down in the bed next to Deeks where she had been before her phone went off.

"Who was it?" Deeks asked.

Kensi gave him an annoyed look and said, "you're mom...again."

"Baby I'm really sorry. We should have waited a while to tell her. Do you want me to say something to her?"

"No it's ok. It's kind of sweet and she's just excited."

"What did she want this time?"

"Oh she just wanted to know if I was constipated," Deeks looked sympathetic and then Kensi added, "then She tried to tell me your birth story again."

"How'd you get out of that?"

"I told her I was gonna be sick and then hung up the phone."

"Oh no Kensi you can't hang up on my mom."

"It's ok I'll call her back later besides I wasn't really lying I've felt kinda pukey all day."

"I'm just gonna ignore that you said pukey cause that is so not a word," Deeks said reaching over and opened the drawer in his night stand and pulled out a bag of Reese's cups and handed them to Kensi because of course the only thing that soothes her stomach was chocolate. "Two," he said in his best dad voice.

"Really you're gonna regulate what I eat now," Kensi pouted.

"We haven't had dinner yet and I'm practicing because if this kid is anything like their mother is we're gonna be eating ice cream for breakfast every morning if I don't do something about it."

Kensi was about to say something back when they heard the door bell ring and then Roberta's voice, "I'm just gonna come in because I don't want to be standing on your doorstep all day."

"Oh god Kensi what did you do," Deeks whispered as they started downstairs.

"I change my mind you should probably say something to her about the calls," Kensi whispered back.


	23. Chapter23

Kensi woke up in the middle of the night in bed alone. She waited until he eyes adjusted and looked around the room but he wasn't in there. She heard no noise coming from the bathroom so she got out of bed and headed down the hall.

She found him right where she thought she would in their baby boys nursery. He was just sitting next to his crib watching him sleep. Kensi stood in the doorway watching him. When he started to cry she watched as Deeks put his finger near his hand and he grabbed on then Deeks softly started singing twinkle twinkle little star. It reminded her of when they sang to the little boy whose dad was exposed to radiation. She never imagined then that Deeks and her would have a baby of their own one day to sing to. She'd have to teach him some more lullabies she thought. It also reminded her of when her dad used to sing to her. Tears came to her eyes which was pretty common these days. When Owen stoped crying Deeks stopped singing and whispered sweet dreams to their baby boy.

How long have you been standing there? Deeks asked Kensi when her turned to leave the room and was startled by her.

Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I woke up and you weren't in bed. How long have you been over here?

I don't know maybe an hour or two. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to make sure he was okay.

I love you. Kensi said and then kissed him the cheek.

I love you.


	24. Chapter24

"I'm starving what are you guys eating?" Kensi asked.

"I'm eating a fish taco from that place down the street. You want some?" Callen asked.

"Not unless you want me to throw up. What about you Sam?"

"Kale and beat salad," Sam said.

"Ugh I don't know which ones worse," Kensi said digging around in her desk drawer until she found the bag of Reese's cups she was looking for.

"I'm sorry you're gonna criticize our lunch choices and then sit over there and eat a half a bag of Reese's cups. At least we're eating real food." Callen said offended.

"Hey Kensi's pregnant she can eat whatever she wants," Deeks said defending his wife.

Callen looked at Sam for backup. "I'm with Deeks on this one. You don't mention three things to a pregnant woman her food choices, her weight, or her hormones."

"Yea I would take note of that if I were you. I learned the rules the hard way," Deeks said.

"I'm just saying if she can comment on our food we should be able to comment on hers."

"You try growing a human inside of you and then let me know if you feel like eating a whole bag of Reese's cups," Kensi said unwrapping another one.

"fair point. Sorry Kens."


	25. Fathersday

"Hey Deeks come here I have something for you," Kensi yelled you the stairs.

Deeks came down stairs to find Kensi holding a gift bag with tissue paper haphazardly sticking out of it. Kensi was never the best gift wrapper.

"Uh, baby not that I'm not appreciative but I'm not a dad."

"It's from Monty. Just open it."

He took out the tissue paper out and saw a mug he took the it out and read the front that said 'best dog dad.'

"This awesome babe thank you," Deeks said.

"There's something else," Kensi said with a hint of anticipation in her voice.

Deeks moved a piece of tissue paper in the bottom of the bag and revealed a dark blue shirt. He took it out and unfold it and read the front. 'Promoted to daddy' before Deeks could comprehend what the shirt meant Kensi handed him a card. He had to read the card several times because of the tears blurring his vision but he finally made out the words Happy first Father's Day daddy and then in Kensi's handwriting at the bottom it said I can't wait to meet you daddy love baby, mommy, and Monty.

"Are you for real baby?" Deeks asked.

Kensi nodded, "I found out last week. It was so hard to keep it from you."

Deeks stared at her for a few seconds tears rolling down his cheeks before sinking down to his knees and kissing her stomach. Kensi let out a watery laugh and ran her fingers through his locks. He let his head rest on her stomach for a few minutes before he got back to his feet.

"We're having a baby," Deeks said in disbelief when his eyes locked with hers.

"We're having a baby," Kensi repeated.


	26. Quarantinebaby

"Well I'm officially adding global pandemic to my list of things I never wanna experience again," Deeks said walking into work after a few months of lockdown.

Normally they would be considered essential workers but after someone in their office tested positive the decision was made for them to quarantine at home for a few months.

"It wasn't all bad," Eric said. "I finally had time to watch the mandalorian and play video games all night and not feel guilty about it." he added.

"Deeks was going a little stir crazy," Kensi said. "And we missed you guys."

"Well I enjoyed my break from you guys it was nice not to here about your sex lives for a while," Sam said.

"Oh that was a good thing about quarantine lots of time to have sex," Deeks said winking at Kensi who would be mad if she didn't enjoy seeing her teammates squirm so much.

"You had to go there," Callen said.

"It's unbelievable that you guys don't have kids yet," Sam said shaking his head.

"Actually..." Kensi started, "that's another good thing that came out of this quarantine," she finished putting her hands on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Eric asked excitedly.

"Yup we're having our very own quarantine baby," Deeks said.

"Congratulations guys," Eric said giving than each a hug.

"I guess you guys didn't stay 6 ft a part," Callen chuckled.

"Did you at least wear masks?" Sam asked making Callen laugh harder.

"Really guys we're really happy about this and you're making jokes," Deeks said sounding more annoyed than he really was.

"Sorry guys congratulations," Sam said.

"Yeah we're really happy for you," Callen said giving Kensi a hug. "But I have one question if it's a boy will you name him Covid?"

"What about quarantina for a girl?" Sam suggested.

"You know being quarantined sounds pretty good right now," Deeks whispered to Kensi after Eric suggested they name their kid charmin.


End file.
